Camelot replies
by Elanor-G
Summary: What if Camelot found out what we have been writing here and they replied? I'm always looking for new ideas for future chapters. Inspired by hermione-of-vulcan's Dear Fanfiction Writers: VOY Style!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin, he belongs to time and legend... and the bbc *grumble grumble*

What is the people of Camelot found out what had being written here and replied. Always looking for new ideas for future chapters.

* * *

Gaius burst through the council chamber doors one morning, a grave expression on his face.

"Sire, I have received rumours of strange things from all over the land, I fear this could be dangerous." The physician stated in his usual low tones.

"What is it Gaius?" the King asked looking up from the papers in front of him. "Is it magical?"

"No Sire."

"Is it a danger to Camelot and the royal court?" Arthur added.

"Not as yet but I fear if left unchecked then it may turn evil."

"Who is behind it?" the King asked again, fearing the worst.

"Girls sire." Gaius replied after a pause.

"Girls, really! I hardly think they could be a danger to Camelot." Arthur laughed. The court physician raised an eyebrow at the young prince, causing him to cease his laughter.

"I'm afraid it is serious, if you do not do something soon I fear they could be your downfall."

"Ok Gaius, tell us what they are doing." Uthur motioned for the elder man to begin his tale.

"There is a group of girls and young women who have begun contacting each other and sharing thoughts about Camelot and the people in it. I have been told they have been communicating through something called the Internet, at the moment they can only share these works of fiction. Now I have read some and found them to be very enlightening."

"What do you propose we do? I have no wish to round up all the girls in the land just for writing a few stories." Arthur said after taking in what the grey haired man had said.

"No, I believe that if we replied to them so show we do know about what they are up to, it could help to stop the production of them." The king nodded at this suggestion.

"I agree, give Arthur a copy of these stories so we can find out what we are dealing with." Gaius nodded stepping out into the hall, nodding his head to Merlin to follow him.

"Do you think it will work?" Merlin asked once they were out of earshot of the guards.

"For your sakes my boy, I truly hope so." The father like figure replied, placing his hand on the warlock's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin, he belongs to time and legend... and the bbc *grumble grumble*

What is the people of Camelot found out what had being written here and replied. Always looking for new ideas for future chapters.

* * *

Dear writers

I completely fail to see the fascination you have with myself and Merlin, I will say this once and one time only. I do NOT have secret feelings for my servant! I find it rather weird that you are writing such fiction about us, you will cease such lies. Yes, I do look out for him, as a good servant is hard to come by. If you must write about something, write about Gwen and myself, but no romantic drivel.

I do not wish to have to make this point again

Arthur Pendragon

Crown Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merlin's reply. Thanks for the reviews, its been bouncing round my head for a few day now. Any other replies you want to see?_

_Usual disclaimer applies. _

* * *

Dear Writers

Arthur? Really! With the whole population of Camelot to pick from, and you choose Arthur? I'm sorry but he is soo not my type. For one my type usually wears a dress (and no I'm not talking about a drunken Gwaine on pay day!) and is not an arrogant prat. Granted when the moon is in alignment with the other planets and Uthur is not throwing some sort of hissy fit, Arthur can be a nice guy; almost friendly. Arthur must have read about it by now, he was looking at me strangely today, it was scary. Please girls, no more Merthur.

Yours

Merlin

Servant to a royal prat


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired by shelle-ma-belle's review.

Usual discalimer applies.

* * *

Enter Gwaine – the most brave and handsome of all the knights in Camelot.

Now girls, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm here, right? Well then why isn't they much about me? It's not a difficult story, I can see it now. The brave Sir Gwaine rescues a beautiful maiden trapped in a tower by a wicked uncle, and in return she kisses me… Sorry ladies, my thoughts got the better of me, now where was I? Oh yes, rescuing the maiden, and so we run away together and have lots of beautiful babies and live happily ever after. Just don't forget my killer smile when you write it, the ladies love it.

Anyway, I'm off down the tavern

Yours Always

Gwaine

Knight extraordinaire


End file.
